


Burn Everything Down

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Burning, F/F, Hallucinations, Witch Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow





	Burn Everything Down

Morgana wiped her tears and opened the door. As the steel skies crept into her house, she closed the entrance… slowly… without care… her soul was languid. The flowers in her hair were dying. She dropped to her knees and petted her pet dragon. Aithusa made a movement like if kissing her cheek to soothe her. But Morgana couldn’t be soothed. Her heart was laced with venomous gloom. She just returned from Morgause’s funeral. Well… not funeral really. They were witches and were very unpopular in the city. Morgana buried Morgause’s body in the sacred grove. She whispered an ancient prayer. Morgause’s mind and spirit were on their way to gods.

 

Morgana was laying crouched in the bed, tears stealing her cheeks, Aithusa resting on her bosom. The dark haired sorceress caressed pale wings, too painfully remembering caressing Morgause’s fair hair. Morgana haven’t slept for pretty long, but she didn’t really mind. Morgause’s spirit was haunting her. Morgana drowsed, but haven’t slept really tight. With the slightest shush of a gown she heard she was awake. She was peering into the darkness thick as ice coating her innards.   
Morgana heard a voice too familiar not to be recognized. Morgause! Morgana soon saw the figure and hurried to embrace her. But as she wrapped her hands around her love, she clasped nothing but night air… the air that was shivering with heat! Morgana’s eyes rained again as the hallucination dissolved. Morgana really heard voices, but not Morgause’s. These were deeper… and rough. Morgana hurried to her pet.

Then the first torch went through the wall. Morgana’s hut was aflame soon. She was hugging poor Aithusa, trying not to cry. And then the burning shroud covered them like a blanket.


End file.
